Finally Complete
by kayleebeckett1
Summary: Olivia Benson and Brian Cassidy's relationship was more then what ever one though what will happen when a discovery changes there lives.
1. Found

"Excuse me sir." Emily said to Captain Cragen while running off the elevator with a paper in her hand. "Yes, may I help you?" Captain Cragen

asks the 16 year old girl. "Yes I'm looking for Olivia Benson." Emily says. "Yes right this way." Cragen says. He takes her into the squad room

and sits her by Olivia's desk. "It will just be a minute." Cragen says. "Ok thank you ." Emily says politely.

She waited for about ten minutes when she saw a women walking towards her she had chestnut hair and brown eyes. "Hi I'm Olivia.

What's your name?" She asks. "I'm Emily." The teenager states. "Well Emily how may help you?" Olivia asks. Emily unfolds the paper in her

hand. " I have information about this missing child." Emily says handing Olivia the paper. She takes a quick look at the photo it's a young girl

about 2 the headline says Bring Emily home she knew who was in picture but not because she worked the case but because it was her

daughter.

"Umm Emily let's go somewhere private to talk." Olivia says shocked at the news she's just discovered. She takes Emily to a room where

she knows no one will disturb them. "Emily what can you tell me about this little girl?" Olivia asks. "I think I am that little girl, my mom gave this

to me on her death bed I saw the name and did some research. I saw your name on flyer and I googled you I found information about the

precinct figured I'd come find out." Emily says. Olivia starts to draw a connection between the photo and the teenager sitting in front of her.

"What makes you think this is you." Olivia asks getting kind of angry. "Look at it I mean same eye color, hair color, birthday, name except

for my last name, and I even have the same birth mark on my left inside thigh. Also I compared it to one of my baby pictures it matches

perfectly. Here I brought it with me." Emily hands Olivia a picture of a little girl, she's about the same age as missing Emily they look exactly

alike. Olivia started making comparisons between her self and Emily. All she could think is was there chance after 14 years her daughter was

still alive and could this girl really be her.

"Well we will have to run a DNA test." Olivia says as she gets up to walk out of the room. "I'm not making this up you know. I don't ruin my

mother's reputation by bring this up but if I really was kidnapped I would like to know." Emily said almost in tears. In that instance Olivia felt a

tug at her heart she wanted so badly to run and hug her because she felt that it was true that this was her Emily and she has been alive all

these years.

Olivia took the girl down for a DNA test as soon as they finished their conversation. While Melinda was swabbing Emily's cheek Olivia left

the room to make a phone call. "Cassidy." a familiar voice says answering the phone. "Hey Cass it's Liv." Olivia says. "Liv what's up?" Cassidy

asks. "Can you come down to the precinct please we need to talk." She says. "Liv it's getting late cant we meet for dinner." Cassidy suggests.

Olivia turns to look through the window at the girl "yeah that's fine but at my place ok." She said. "Can you put a rush on that Warner It's very

important." Olivia says walking back in the room. "I will see what I can do." She said.

Olivia left with Emily following close behind "Where are you staying at?" Olivia asks the girl. "I don't know, I was staying at my house with

my aunt but she left after the funeral so I guess I'm by myself." Emily said. "How about you come home with me. I know we don't have the

results yet but I'm not going to let you stay at home by yourself." Olivia said. Emily just shook her head and they left and went back to Olivia's

apartment. It was only 5:30 when they got there and Cassidy wouldn't be there till 8 so the had a little while to talk. "So what kind of things

are you interested in?" Olivia asks her. "I like volleyball, basketball, and softball. I also do plays, I love to sing. What are you interested in?"

Emily asks. "I don't really have interests I work a lot so I really don't have time.

By the time Cassidy arrived Olivia had learned so many things about the young girl and she had relized Emily's personality was exactly like

her's. Olivia was in the process of washing her hands when Cassidy knocked on the door. "Hey Liv." He says kissing her on the cheek. "Hey

Cass, I have some one I'd like for you to meet." Olivia said. "Hi." Emily said shyly. "Cassidy this is Emily. Emily this is Brian Cassidy." Olivia said.

"Nice to meet you." Emily said. "Likewise." Cassidy said looking at Olivia then at the girl. They sat down at the small table and ate the meal

Olivia and Emily had prepared. "So what was so important I had to come over." Cassidy said. Olivia cleared her throat and thought of how she

was going to tell Cassidy that this might be there daughter because she knew how hard he took her disappearance and also how much he

blamed himself for it. "Emily came to me at the precinct today she had information about our daughter, and that information was that…" Olivia

was interrupted by a phone call. "Benson." she answered. "Olivia it's Warner, I put rush on the DNA and I just back and I thought you would

like to know the results." She said. "That was quick it's only been 4 hours." Olivia says kind of panicked. "Olivia, Emily is your missing

daughter." Warner says. Olivia is so overcome with joy and sadness she is speechless. "Thanks Warner." she finally manages to say and then

hangs up. "Liv what is it?" Cassidy asks. "We finally found our daughter." Olivia says.


	2. Regret

**Sorry it has been so long since an update got busy with school and sports. Also sorry it is shorter. I have some comments about the spacing is this way because i have another story where my readers were complaining about no double spacing and indentation. So i changed it and they like this way.**

* * *

Brian quickly became enraged "This can't be possible." He said shocked. "Cassidy she is ours." Olivia says walking over to hug Emily. "I need

some time. I just need some time." Cassidy said walking out the door. "Cassidy. Brian!" Olivia yells. "Let him go, he is probably feeling exactly

how I am right now." Emily said.

Olivia grabbed Emily's hand and walked her over to the couch "Have a seat baby and we can talk." Olivia said brushing Emily's bangs behind

her ear. "I always knew I didn't belong there with her I knew something was wrong I should have looked for things." Emily said. "Honey this is

not your fault." Olivia said hugging her. "Mom, how did I get taken in the first place?" Emily asked. Olivia was more shocked at the question

then that Emily had called her mom. Olivia was trying to hold back the tears as best she could. "Your dad took you to the park. While you two

were playing, a little boy fell off the monkey bars about three feet from where you both were. He tried to calm the boy while his mother came

walking over. He turned around and you were gone. No one had seen anyone strange around and no one saw anything. There were no leads

the case went cold." Olivia said tears rolling down her face.

"Were you guys married? Did I cause you to break up?" Emily said wiping tears from her cheeks. "No we were never married and you didn't

cause us to break up the women who took you did. How did she treat you?" Olivia asks. "Fine she didn't abuse me or anything like that but

she never let me hang out with friends or play sports and I'm really good at sports. I'm also a straight A student." Emily says. "If she never let

you play sports how do you know if your good or not." Olivia says giggling and wiping the tears from her face. "PE I guess, I get offers from

the coaches all the time to come play for them but she wouldn't let me." Emily said smiling. "What sports do you like playing." Olivia asks her

daughter. "Volleyball, Basketball, and Softball. I'm best at volleyball." Emily says. "And where did you go to school at?" Olivia asks. "Stuyvesant

High School." Emily said. Olivia was in shock that school was about a mile from where she worked and she had been there multiple times and

never found her daughter she was upset with her self. They talked for about an hour more and then Olivia took Emily to her bedroom "You can

sleep here tonight and I will sleep on the couch. We will go get your stuff tomorrow." Olivia says. "Ok. Good night." Emily says. "Good night."

Olivia says shutting the door.

Olivia made sure Emily was asleep before she called Cassidy.

"Look Liv I don't want to talk about it." Cassidy said. "To bad we are going to because she's our daughter who we thought we were never

getting back and now that we have she needs us she's confused and scared. She needs us" Olivia says. "Olivia we don't even know her."

Cassidy said. "And whose fault is that." Olivia said without even thinking. There was silence on the phone for a little while. "Cassidy you know

I didn't…." Olivia starts to say but gets cut off. "It's ok Liv everyone who knows that our daughter was kidnapped thinks its my fault." Cassidy

says and then the line goes dead.


	3. Closer

Olivia and Emily heard nothing from Cassidy for about 2 months. Olivia and Emily's bond grew stronger each day. Olivia was a mom again and

it was the best feeling in the world. Emily was doing great in school and made a lot of new friends she was happy for the first time in a long

time.

Emily was at softball practice and got hit in the face by a line drive she was taken to the hospital where they tried to reach Olivia but couldn't

so they called Emily's other emergency contact. "Hello." A deep voice answered. "Hello. Is this Mr. Cassidy." The nurse asks. "Yes it is." Cassidy

said back. "This is Nurse Cindy down at Mercy hospital your daughter was brought in from softball practice. She was injured and we can't reach

her mother. We need you to come down here please." She says. Cassidy thought for a bit and reluctantly said be right there. He attempted to

call Olivia multiple times on the way to the hospital but there was no answer.

When he arrived Emily was asleep it was about 3:30p.m. He sat there staring at her for about 10 minutes until the doctor came in to check

and make sure her pain meds were working. The doctor explained to him that the ball broke open her cheek and almost broke her jaw. She

would be released as soon as she woke up because they gave her a sedative to put the stitches in her face. Cassidy nodded and thanked the

doctor. The doctor left and Cassidy continued to stare at his daughter analyzing every feature on her face. He thought about the time she had

to have stiches in her chin. She had just turned two and decided that she was going to be like daddy and shave her face. She cut her chin

wide open and when he found her in the bathroom covered in blood he applied pressure and the bleeding stopped but then she slipped in the

kitchen and bounced her chin off of the kitchen floor and cracked it wide open. To this day he still has no idea how she got his razor. He walked

over to her bed side and lifted her chin he saw the tiny scar on her chin and new right away that was his daughter he wasn't going to deny it

any longer but he was going to try to fix it. He knew it wasn't going to be easy but he also knew he had to.

Emily woke up shortly after her father returned from getting coffee. "What are you doing here? Where's mom?" she asked still a little groggy.

"Hey they called me because they couldn't reach your mom and they are going to release you soon so I can take you home." He says very

nervously. "Ok but as long as you promise me something." She says with a little grin. "And what might that be?" He asks. "Will you get me a

chocolate milkshake?" She says. "Sure I know the perfect place." Cassidy says with a giggle.

The doctor discharged her around 5 and Cassidy kept his promise they drove for about 20 minutes to an ice cream parlor that he had taken

her to for ice cream multiple times before she was taken. They ordered and sat at the table they always did when she was little. It was quiet

and awkward for a while. "You know something I remember you. You're the only person I do I try hard to remember mom but all I remember is

you. I remember I was laying in bed and you read me goodnight moon and after you finished you asked me if I wanted to be tucked in I said

yeah. You tucked me in kissed me on the head and said goodnight Luna." She said sipping her shake. "You made me read goodnight moon e

very night before bed no exceptions if I was at work you would wait till I got home and your mom always got mad at me for that because you

would be grumpy the next morning. I called you Luna the night before you went missing in the park. Don't tell anybody I told you this but that

day changed my entire life I became different, meaner, me and your mom didn't see each other anymore it was too painful." Cassidy told his

daughter. "Dad I'm back. I'm your daughter and I know it's hard to take in and I know it seems strange but I'm right here and I'm not going

anywhere anytime soon." Emily says tearing up. Cassidy stood up and hugged his daughter tightly. "What do you say we get out of here?"

Cassidy asked kissing the top of Emily's head. Emily shook her head and they walked out the door to the car.

They went back to Olivia's apartment and they sat down and looked through the box of pictures Emily had from her childhood that the lady

taken of her. There where tons of them her 3rd birthday, her first dance, her first day of school all the pictures where labeled and organized.

Emily was having so much fun her dad it didn't even seem they had ever been apart. They liked many of the same things and had many of the

same features. Emily knew her mother was not happy with Cassidy at all but she was having way too much fun to even worry about it.

Emily took her medicine at 8 ish and was passed out by 8:30 but before she fell asleep Cassidy sat in the bedroom with her and they talked.

"Daddy can you tuck me in please." Emily said barely awake. "Of course I will." Cassidy said with a big smile. He shut the light off and closed

the door before he sat down to look at more pictures. He knew Olivia was mad too but he wasn't leaving alone ever again and he was ready

face the consequences of denying her in the first place.


End file.
